suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirk B.R. Woller
Kirk Bryan Ramon Woller (also known by Kirk B.R. Woller, Kirk B. Woller, and Kirk Woller) is an American actor, voice actor, producer, director, and writer best known for his role as Agent Gene Crane in The X-Files. Biography Born on March 9, 1962, Woller started an acting career. He played Agent Gene Crane on The X-Files in 2000 and 2001, as well as having many minor roles on TV shows, including Melrose Place, Dark Skies, Nash Bridges, NYPD Blue, ER, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, JAG, Alias, NCIS, Charmed, Criminal Minds, 24, The Unit, Ghost Whisperer, Suspect Behavior, and Bones. He recently portrayed Eddie the Private Investigator on Windfall. Woller has also appeared in films, such as Swordfish, Minority Report, The Hulk, The Ring Two, Flightplan, Big Momma's House 2, Poseidon, Flags of Our Fathers, and Resident Evil: Extinction. On Criminal Minds Woller portrayed serial killer Franklin Graney in the Criminal Minds episode Plain Sight. He later portrayed Dr. Florio in the Suspect Behavior episode See No Evil. Filmography *Vegas (2013) as Jenkins *Touch (2013) as Private Detective *The Ride (2012) as Driver (short) *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) as Jeff Miller *Hollywoo (2011) as Jordan *Harry's Law (2011) as Detective Schuller *The Event (2011) as Lieutenant Grier (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - See No Evil (2011) TV episode - Dr. Florio *Love's Everlasting Courage (2011) as Bruce *Big Love (2011) as Fred Zurick *The Whole Truth (2010) as Porter Radell *Unthinkable (2010) as Observer *Saving Grace (2009) as Del Garber *Guided (2009) as Daley (short) *Eleventh Hour (2009) as Frank Fuller *Lie to Me (2009) as Mike Personick *Like Dandelion Dust (2009) as Bill Norton *The Least of These (2008) as Detective Crowe *Cleansed (2008) as Brett (short) *Prison Break (2008) as Richard Sooter *My Own Worst Enemy (2008) as David *Curse (2008) as Phil (short) *The Tale of Haunted Mike (2008) as FedEx Rep (short) *Ghost Whisperer (2008) as Doctor Farrington *Boston Legal (2008) as FBI Special Agent John Sharpe *The Lucky Ones (2008) as Army Psychologist *Without a Trace (2007) as Jim Sweeney *Urban Justice (2007) as Det. Frank Shaw (video) *Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) as Scientist *Claire (2007) as Marty Kendall *The Mikes (2006) as Sergeant McHenry *Dead & Deader (2006) as Major Bascom *Flags of Our Fathers (2006) as Bill Genaust *Windfall (2006) as Eddie *Bones (2006) as Peter Leferts *Poseidon (2006) as Chief Officer Reynolds *The Unit (2006) as Detective Penman (2 episodes) *24 (2006) as Hans Meyer *S.S. Doomtrooper (2006) as Lieutenant Reinhardt *Big Momma's House 2 (2006) as Doug Hudson *Midnight Clear (2006) as Kirk *Midnight Clear (2005) as Gas Station Clerk (short) *Locusts: The 8th Plague (2005) as Agent Greg Ballard *E-Ring (2005) as CIA Deputy Inspector General Mitchell Sykes (2 episodes, credited as Kirk Woller) *Criminal Minds - Plain Sight (2005) TV episode - Franklin Graney *Flightplan (2005) as Grunick *Over There (2005) as Dr. Muecke (3 episodes) *McBride: Tune in for Murder (2005) as Fallon *The L.A. Riot Spectacular (2005) as SWAT Leader *The Ring Two (2005) as Detective *Huff (2005) as Niall Nordstrom *After the Sunset (2004) as Security Guard *Arnold Schwarzenegger: A VH1 Popumentary (2004) as Antreb Roland *Boa vs. Python (2004) as Agent Sharpe (video) *Helter Skelter (2004) as Detective Kleinman *Charmed (2003-2004) as Cleaner One (2 episodes) *Sweet Underground (2004) as Skinhead Brother *Face of Terror (2004) as Thomas Billings (credited as Kirk Woller) *NCIS (2004) as Lt. Commander Wayne Julius *Strong Medicine (2002-2004) as FBI Special Agent Randolph P. Lentz (2 episodes) *10-8: Officers on Duty (2003) as Sergeant Virgil Jinks *Cliché (2003) as Jack Lichec (short) *Hulk (2003) as Comanche Pilot *The Law and Mr. Lee (2003) as Ron Fenner *Klepto (2003) as Jeffries *CSI: Miami (2003) as Detective Christian Brunner *Global Effect (2002) as Conrad Lee *Minority Report (2002) as Pre-Crime Cop *Path to War (2002) as Officer (credited as Kirk Woller) *Alias (2002) as Rat Exterminator *Hometown Legend (2002) as Cal Sawyer *JAG (2002) as NCIS Special Agent Gillette *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) as Prison Warden *Killer Me (2001) as Martin *Swordfish (2001) as Axel's Lawyer *The X-Files (2000-2001) as Agent Gene Crane (5 episodes) *Firetrap (2001) as FBI Agent Foster *18 Wheels of Justice (2000) as Duane *Sliders (1999) as Private Bates *L.A. Heat (1999) as Larry Puzzo *Sand Trap (1998) as Carl *C-16: FBI (1998) as Alonso Degriff *The Day Lincoln Was Shot (1998) as George A. Atzerodt *Mercury Rising (1998) as Lieutenant *Silk Stalkings (1998) as Zack *Interruptions (1997) as Ernie *Brooklyn South (1997) as Russian Fence *Dark Skies (1997) as Pavel Antonovich *NYPD Blue (1996-1997) as Mitch (2 episodes) *Chess Wars (1996) as White Knight (video game, voice) *Spycraft: The Great Game (1996) as Grendel (video game, voice) *The Sentinel (1996) as Soles *Nash Bridges (1996) as Mike Hart *Crime of the Century (1996) as Carl Henkel *Melrose Place (1993) as Deliveryman *The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (1993) as Villain #2 *Angel Falls (1993) as Bus Driver *Daredreamer (1990) as Steve/Stephan (credited as Kirk Woller) 'PRODUCER' *Cleansed (2008) - Producer (short) *Creep (2008) - Producer (short) *Curse (2008) - Producer (short) *The Tale of Haunted Mike (2008) - Producer (short) *Conviction (2008) - Producer (short) *The Tap (2008) - Producer (short) *Breach (2008) - Producer (short) 'DIRECTOR' *Breach (2008) (short) 'WRITER' *Breach (2008) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People